1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present relates to caller destination lists, and more particularly, to a method for searching through a plurality of destination numbers associated with a single calling list by monitoring inband calling signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Calling services exist that enable an individual to call a subscriber through a particular location number that enables the call to sequentially cycle through a number of locations at which the subscriber may be located. Once the initial call is made, a number of sequential calls are subsequently initiated to a list of potential destination numbers where the subscriber may be located.
When calls are routed to a destination number, the switch controlling the call must determine that the call cannot be completed before going to the next destination number on the calling list. In situations where the call is delivered over trunks providing call failure information (such as ISUP), the switch may use the call failure information to disconnect the call and go to the next destination number on the list.
However, when calls are routed through trunks that provide call failure information inband, there is a potential for the call to be incorrectly connected to a failure announcement or call setup can be delayed while waiting for a call answer timeout period to expire. A method enabling a better utilization of system information to speed up the process for moving through the list of destination numbers would greatly benefit callers and conserve system resources.